Pay attention to me grubfucker
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS AND YOU WERE FUCKING BORED. Your stupid matesprit over here is way too busy coding his stupid virus or whatever to pay attention to you. Why did he even invite you over GOD. Well..you're going to get his attention no matter what and no matter how embarrassing this stupid outfit is. How the fuck do bras even work anyhow..


Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're feeling amazingly BORED AND NEGLECTED in Sollux's stupid hive. Why? Because your NOOKSNIFFING, BULGEEATING, GRUBFUCKER OF A MATESPRIT HASN'T BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU. Well "Thollux" over here was way too engrossed in code to even as much breathe around you for the past FIVE HOURS. You think he was married to his damn husk top, the way he stared at it intensely while the keys clacked using his dumb psiisoniics, adding new lines of code to his new virus. Fuck, why did he even invite you over if he was just going to ignore you for that giant bee-powered husktop of utter shittiness. Well not really, it had great gigabees: 240 something and all but fuck, you wanted attention from your matesprit and you were gonna get it. You tried groaning really loudly at first out of utter irritation but you doubt Sollux could even hear a hive explode right next to him the way the keys clacked loudly.

It's not like you were needy or were those trolls who needed attention from their matesprits every five seconds to function for the entire shitting day. It's just you were ughh so fucking bored and why did he even invite you over? So Sollux could torture you into oblivion while he put all his undivided attention on his stupid code instead of on you? Wait that sounded way too needy right there…..fuck him for not paying enough attention to you while you were there that you would resort to desperate tactics in order for him to tear his bi-colored eyes away from that damn screen for more than just a fucking second. If only you could get his undivided attention somehow..wait, you had a devious plan formulating in your head.

Now..to find where Sollux's closet was. Hmm, you scrounged around in there for a bit; not that Sollux would care that you're looking through his closet. Guy never cleans up in here ughh you decided to pick up a little after him like the fucking housewife you were. You stumbled upon the only box in this shithole of a closet; should you open it? Well OF COURSE YOU SHOULD, FUCKNUTS. IT'S JUST BECKONING TO BE OPENED BY YOUR SHARP TROLL CLAWS. You open up the box with the help of your handy, sharp claws and pick up a…rather…suggestive bee costume. Fallen to the floor was a note by Aradia, Sollux's moirail stating: "h0pe this gets you laid because face it s0llux, you really d0 need help getting pailed s0metime. Hahaha that was a j0ke, y0u can slam that vantas boy I kn0w you can 0u0 just..get him t0 wear it somehow i am n0t returning this t0 kanaya, happy pailing! – AA" Aradia, you are a genius but fuck, how does one wear tights and a bra? This skirt barely covers your ass too and those are actual fucking bee wings and a crown? Your lisping, fuckface of a matesprit better pay attention now or you'll make a past note to future Karkat to jump off the next floor of your hive.

After you got dressed in that scantily-clad outfit (oh my gog, you can feel the breeze and this skirt is way too short and it shows off your ugly legs, Fuck Karkat, when did you turn into such a girl) and gotten behind where Sollux was still clacking the keys. You decided to pester him on your convenient portable device that has trollian…that Sollux got for you. Damn you hate and love him most of the time.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

TA: kk we are iin the 2ame room why are you trolling me now?

CG: WELL IF I DIDN'T, YOU WOULDN'T SO MUCH AS BREATHE AND INHALE THE DUSTLADEN AND HONEY SMELLING AROUND ME IF I STARTED YELLING FUCKING PROFANTIES IN YOUR WORTHLESS EARS. GOG YOUR HIVE IS A FUCKING MESS OF BEES AND HONEY. HOW DO YOU LIVE IN THIS PLACE.

TA: you alway2 yell profaniitiie2 iin my ear2 ii got 2o used two iit hehe have to iif youre my mate2priit.

CG: WHATEVER. CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE A BREAK NOW? YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT DAMN CODE FOR THE PAST FIVE FUCKING HOURS. UGHHH WHY DID YOU EVEN INVITE ME OVER IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO SMASH FACE WITH THAT DAMN MONITOR ALL DAY?

TA: ii wa2 goiing two 2pend time wiith you geez what do take me for? ii just have two fiiniish thii2 damn code and then iill wor2hiip that bony a22 and take iit out on date2.

CG: FUCK YOU MY ASS IS GREAT AND YOU KNOW IT. AND YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT AND THEN WHOOP THREE MORE HOURS PASS BY LIKE VRISKA'S SPIDERS. LIKE GODDAMIT CAN YOU JUST AT LEAST TURN AROUND AND EVEN GLANCE AT ME, YOU PIECE OF BULGEEATING SHIT.

TA: youre 2tartiing two pii2 me off now ii really need two get thii2 next liine of code down wiil you ju2t waiit for jegu2 fuck kk.

CG: WILL YOU JUST FUCKING TURN AROUND FOR JUST A GODAMM SECOND. I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO MOVE MY MOTHERFUCKING HIVE WITH YOUR PSIIONIICS.

TA: fuckiing fine.

"Alright I turned around just like you wanted KK. Now what the fuck did you want me to see…" Sollux's voice trailed off as he hungrily took in the sight before him. You was adorned in a yellow-black bra trimmed with yellow lace and down his slightly chubby but toned, grey stomach, wearing a black skirt with a yellow petticoat; it barely covering your fine ass. Your legs went on for miles with those stockings, wearing those heels with them too. Hell, you even had the bee wings and crown too. Sollux could only stare at you, wishing to run his hands up those thighs and to feel your ass under his hands and to kiss your exposed neck. It was making you blush from the way he just stared at you.

"Oh my gog…." Sollux spit out aimlessly, eyes still fixated on you.

"D-don't just stare at me like mind honey, fuckass. This is embarrassing as fuck you know. Ughh past Karkat, why did you think this was a good idea."

"You have 100% of my attention right now, KK…jegus fuck.." Sollux suddenly used his psiioniics to lift you up to move you towards him, seated on his lap on his computer chair. Once you straddled him on his computer chair, he kissed you, exploring your body with his hands. You tilted your head back so you could kiss him deeper as his warm lips glided over yours as you moved closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, breath still mingling in his mouth as lips smacked needed the occasional air. His fingers combed through your hair, taking the crown off your head and tossing it to the side. Your fingers kneaded the bases of Sollux's horns earning a groan from him. You felt his tongue lick your lips, asking for entrance and you gave it to him, his tongue slipping in. Tongues danced and wrestled, yours tracing the outlines of his mouth, licking over his tongue. You noticed he tasted like honey as you started sucking at the tip of his tongue. Sollux trailed kisses down your neck until he got to a spot on your collarbone and started sucking hard making sure to leave a mark. Well there's your outfit plans for the week: all turtle-neck sweaters. You let out a breathy moan, arching your back a little before cupping his face with your hand and kissing his cheek and then his lips. Sollux trailed his hands further down your spine reaching your ass and started groping it, fingers clenching with the fabric of the skirt as well. He unfortunately pinched too hard, getting a tiny squeak out of you.

"This makes for some easy access here, hehe." Sollux breathed out., hands still touching your ass.

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Says the guy in the slutty bee costume. Where the fuck did you even get this?"

"Where the fuck did *you* even get this? I found it in your fucking mess of a closet, in a box with a note from Aradia…."

"Oh my gog, that was supposed to be a joke gift from her from a quarter of a sweep ago. I didn't think you'd find it."

"It's a huge surprise I did given the inconsolable trash heap of a fucking closet you have there."

"Guess I have to thank her afterwards. Mmm you're so sexy in this, KK," Sollux murmured as he kissed behind your ear making you shudder in delight.

"Shut your windchute, these stockings are itchy as fuck and I don't know how bras work either. I only wore this as it was the only way you'd even blink away from the fucking glaring monitor." You replied, pouting at your matesprit making him chuckle his raspy, throaty laugh.

"I dare say it worked~ Sorry, I get wrapped up in code sometimes."

"You better fuck me hard and good as an acceptable apology for ignoring me for the past five hours. It'd be nice to get some kind of attention around this shithole."

"So needy but whatever you say my queen~ Heh, you should wear this more often. Makes your ass look great.."

"Okay what is with you and the ass worship. It's all you've been fixating on since you even glanced at me and touched me for the first time in five hours."

"Geez I was just trying to be appreciative of a great gift you have there."

"Whatever. Now can I have your undivided attention, assfucker."

"On your ass, yes. I was just finished with coding today,"

"Hoo-fucking-ray now I have the utter undivided attention of a lisping nooksniffing fuckass."

"Isn't it absolutely great? I know. Of course you'd fall over to have all my attention on you."

"Can we just get to the part where you fuck me long and good and hard now as a damn apology for ignoring me for so long?"

"You're so impatient KK."

"I've been waiting for five goddam hours of dying of utter boredom in your hive waiting for you to be done so we could actually spend some fucking together like matesprits are supposed to and because I love you and shit. Now take me to the bedroom, grubfucker.

"Yes, my queen bee and aww I love you too, KK." Sollux got you off his lap *regrettably* and took your hand as you guys rushed to his bedroom.

"Idiot" You heard him say "But I'm your idiot" before you guys went to the bedroom shutting the door.


End file.
